A multi media card (MMC) is a product born as memory extension in applications such as: digital cameras, pocket PCs, hand phones etc. . . . This product includes a certain number of components assembled in a package defined by a MMC Organization.
The MMC may not be considered a surface mounted device (SMD), even if it's realized on a semiconductor substrate and includes a certain number of electronic components. On the contrary it is a card that the final user can handle and can insert and remove from a dedicated slot in cellular phones, digital cameras, pocket PCs and similar portable devices.
For this reason a particular outline of the product has been defined by the MMC Organization and this outline does not allow the use of the standard assembly process used for SMD.